


Fourth.

by coffeeislove



Category: Jk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeislove/pseuds/coffeeislove





	

Hello, my love. It has been four months since we got together. Happy fourth monthsary, baby! It is indeed very quick and I still couldn't believe that it has been four months. I should admit that this month we don't spend a lot of time because you're busy preparing for your important exam, I won't blame you for that, indeed study is important so don't feel bad. It's fine. I still have my other babies accompanying me so that I'm not lonely. Hahaha. By that, I mean my books, I ain't cheating on my busy boyfriend! : D  
As I remember your exam is less than a month now, isn't it? Good luck for that, baby. Study a lot but don't forget to rest a lot too. Don't push and stress yourself too much. Even if you get straight A(s) but fall sick after that is very useless. Whatever it is fight for it because I know that you are capable to do it but under the consideration of your health, please. Also, congratulations for being the second at your class! I didn't get the chance to say that before. I'm very proud of you.  
I am really thankful to have you. You make me learn a lot of things and make me realize about so many things that you yourself probably never realize what you've done to my life. You make me learn about a genuine love and happiness, about how short times are always precious when spent with you. With you, I can remind myself that I am not alone. Also, do remember that you're not alone either. I am always here for you and support you for what you are doing and what you love to do as long as you're happy.  
I love you, so much, a lot, fucking much, infinity, uncountable. I have no idea how to describe it better. It's so hella cheesy but I mean it. Oh, and anyway do you know what 21 means? It means 2 individuals become 1. Hehehhehehe. This time's letter must be over cheesy (well hard to admit but I guess all of my letters are cheesy af) but I mean everything. Once again, I love you and happy fourth monthsary, sweetheart.


End file.
